révisions 2
by Marry-black
Summary: TimKon, suite de "révisions" mais peut être lue séparément. Conner est toujours plongé dans ses révisions, et a un coup de main bienvenu de son petit ami...enfin bienvenu...c'est vite dit.


Encore une fic spécial révision, parce que c'est la période pour beaucoup je le sais, et pour motiver une certaine personne qui misère cloitrée chez elle présentement ^^

Malgré le 2 du titre, cette fic peut être lue séparément de l'autre ou pas, c'est comme ça vous chante…

Ils sont toujours pas à moi

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"grmmblgn…"<p>

"Pardon?"

Tim leva les yeux du livre qu'il tenait sur ses genoux vers un Conner étalé un peu plus loin sur le lit, les yeux au plafond, l'air profondément déprimé. Après un long soupir il roula sur le côté pour rencontrer le regard bleu interrogatif de son professeur particulier.

"Pourquoi?"

"Pourquoi quoi?"

"Pourquoi tu viens tous les jours depuis une semaine m'aider à réviser?"

"Ben…la réponse est dans la question, pour t'aider à réviser, mais si tu veux je me casse aussi hein"

Kon roula un peu plus et s'approcha de lui à quatre pattes, poussant le livre de ses genoux.

"Mais non, pourquoi tu viens tous les jours depuis une semaine, toi mon petit ami, qu'on reste des heures enfermés seuls tous les deux dans ma chambre avec une excuse parfaite pour ne pas être dérangés et qu'on ne fait QUE réviser?"

Tim étouffa un petit rire devant l'air un poil borné de son petit ami. Il leva les bras pour en entourer le cou fort du garçon en face de lui et posa son front contre le sien, un sourire toujours amusé sur les lèvres.

"Parce qu'il faut que tu te concentres sur tes cours, tu as des examens la semaine prochaine."

"Mais ça changerait rien si on faisait une petite heure de pause… pour se changer les idées tout ça…"

Le sourire amusé se changea en sourire narquois et il lui attrapa le menton pour déposer un petit baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

"Parce que tu crois vraiment pouvoir t'arrêter au bout d'une heure? Avec moi? Sérieusement…"

Il lui mit une petite tape sur la joue et récupéra son livre.

"Au travail Mr Kent, ou vous serez puni."

Les yeux du dit Mr Kent s'illuminèrent au dernier mot, ce qui fit s'agrandir le sourire de son tortionnaire.

"Puni? Puni comment…?"

"Oh je sais paaas…"

Un petit bout de langue passa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il faisait mine de réfléchir, s'avançant pour finalement ne plus être qu'à un souffle des lèvres de son amant, alors que sa main glissait le long de son dos pour s'arrêter sur ses fesses… et y donner une claque sonore.

"Ceinture pendant un mois…au moins."

La réponse fut accueillie d'un couinement terrifié de l'intéressé qui se rassit en vitesse et retourna se plonger dans ses livres.

"Tu es sadique"

"Je sais…bosse."

**XxX**

_Histoire_

"…Et donc cette période ou la tension entre les USA et l'URSS était à son comble, et ou la moindre étincelle aurait été suffisante pour déclencher l'explosion…"

Moui, Kon pouvait très bien comprendre le sentiment. Il jeta un œil vers Tim en faisant tourner son crayon dans sa main, essayant de voir si lui aussi faisait le rapprochement entre ce qu'il disait et leur situation actuelle. Parce que lui la sentait, la tension…et l'étincelle il était prêt à l'allumer dans la seconde…

Mais Tim avait l'air complètement concentré sur le cours qu'il lui racontait, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un appel…ou peut-être…avec Tim on ne pouvait jamais vraiment savoir de toute façon.

**XxX**

_Chimie _

"…la rencontre entre ces deux éléments provoquera alors une explosion et un fort dégagement de chaleur par simple contact…"

Mmh…il en connaissait deux autres, des éléments dont le contact provoquait un fort dégagement de chaleur. D'ailleurs la chaleur était déjà là alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas encore en contact.

Est-ce que c'était bizarre de trouver terriblement sexy la façon dont Tim lui expliquait des formules chimiques? Sûrement. Mais en même temps c'était sa faute, il n'avait qu'à pas être si…sexy. Et se concentrer sur des cours sans aucun sous-entendu.

Ou peut-être…d'abord l'histoire maintenant ça, ça commençait à être louche, et surtout très orientés, ces révisions…

**XxX**

_Biologie_

"…En période de chaleurs, les mâles et femelles réceptifs émettent des phéromones afin d'attirer d'éventuels partenaires…"

Bon là c'était évident, c'était un appel, il ne pouvait pas continuer à faire ça innocemment. C'était lui qui envoyait des phéromones là, il avait enfin abandonné son idée de "bosser à tout prix" et lui lançait des signaux pour qu'enfin ils passent à quelque chose de plus amusant.

Il laissa le plus petit terminer sa phrase, posa ses cahiers et son crayon et fit en sorte que tous les papiers, livres et autres joyeusetés qui jonchaient le lit tombent miraculeusement au sol. Tim haussa un sourcil quand le livre sur lequel il avait posé la main glissa lui aussi par terre et le regarda s'avancer vers lui à nouveau à quatre pattes d'un air totalement dubitatif.

"Oui?"

"J'ai reçu le message…et je suis très réceptif à tes phéromones…"

Ça se voulait sexy à la base mais ce n'était pas sorti comme il fallait. Pas grave, de toute façon après une autre après-midi de bourrage de crâne, c'était le résultat qui comptait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je crois que tes révisions te sont montées à la tête…"

Conner s'arrêta au milieu de son lit, à quatre pattes, les yeux un peu ronds.

"Ben…c'est toi qui…enfin depuis tout à l'heure tu arrêtes pas de me lancer…des signaux…"

"Des signaux? Depuis tout à l'heure je te fais réviser les matières que tu vas avoir à passer pour tes examens, je suis allé faire un tour sur internet et j'ai trouvé les sujets qui statistiquement sont les plus susceptibles de tomber cette année dans ta section…"

"Ah…"

Toute la misère du monde sembla à cet instant tomber sur les épaules de Conner qui s'affaissa un peu sur le matelas… il s'était fait des idées… retour au travail alors? Au secours…

"Depuis tout à l'heure tu crois que je te chauffe avec des leçons sur la guerre froide et la reproduction animale?"

Tim cachait un sourire derrière sa main, et semblait se retenir d'éclater de rire devant un Superboy toujours à quatre pattes et maintenant légèrement rougissant.

"Non mais…enfin…"

Tim leva une main vers lui et lui caressa la joue doucement.

"Mais voyons je t'aurais jamais fait ça… c'est bien trop subtil pour toi…"

"Hey!"

Tim cette fois ci émit un petit rire et jeta un œil par la fenêtre, pour voir le soleil décliner derrière l'horizon.

"Bon alors on s'y remet?"

"Aaaw encore?"

"Ouais…je crois que t'as vraiment besoin de réviser ton anatomie non?"

Fit-il avec un clin d'œil en lui attrapant une main pour la glisser sous son t-shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Un peu plus longue que l'autre et un peu moins terrible pour ce pauvre Kon (qui a intérêt à assurer à ses exams le pauvre bouchon)<p>

Les reviews sont lues et appréciées!

A plus


End file.
